All the Right Things
by Sayforever
Summary: Craig Manning finds out that he is related to Todd Manning in an interesting performance in Llanview
1. Chapter 1

The Right Things

I went to Llanview in hopes of only one thing, more fans, but instead I found all the right things.

I got to Llanview and played at Ultra Violet.

"Thanks ,um what did you say your name was again?"

"Craig Manning."

"Well Craig you did great, wait did you say that your last name was Manning?"

"Yes why?"

"Well it's just there's a man in our town by the last name of Manning and I was wondering if there was any relation."

"I don't think so my dad died a while ago."  
"I'm sorry."

"It's fine I have a stepdad who I've lived with for a long time."

"I see well it was nice meeting you Craig," Christian said and shook my hand.

"Thank you it was very nice to meet you too," I said and shook back.

"Well I am impressed Craig you have a very firm handshake that's a sign of a good man."

"Thank you sir."

"Please call me Christian."

"Okay, Christian," I said and the crowd finished cheering for me.

After rehearsal this strikingly beautiful girl approached me.

"Um hi Craig I'm Starr."

"Hi Starr and who is this adorable little baby girl?"

"My daughter, Hope and thank you."

"You're welcome, wait your daughter?"  
"Yes long story but she's well worth it."  
" I can imagine; well I'm Craig Manning."

"I knew that but I bet you didn't know that I'm Starr Manning."

"Wow there sure are a lot of Manning's in this town maybe I am related to at _least_ one of you."

"Well all of the Manning's in this town are related so if your related to one of us your related to all of us."

" I see."

"Yeah well I have to go but it was amazing meeting you in person."

"Well maybe we could keep in touch here's my number."

"Thank you, um one more thing can Hope and I get a picture with you?"  
"Of course. Yeah sure anytime."

"Thank you so much I really appreciate this and in case you really meant what you said about staying in touch, here's my number."

"Alright well I will talk to you later Starr."

"Yeah later."


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out into the parking lot and headed to my car when a man approached me.

"Excuse me you're Craig Manning right?"

"Yes sir."  
"Well correct me if I'm wrong but you father was Albert Manning."  
""Yeah can I ask how you know this?"  
"He was my brother."  
Oh my God I have an uncle and Starr is my cousin I wonder if I have any other cousins.

"Well since apparently your my uncle may I ask if you have kids?"  
"Yes I have four, Starr, Jack, Danni, and Sam."  
"wow so I have an uncle and four cousins. So uncle-"  
"Todd."  
"Right uncle Todd can I meet my cousins?"  
"Sure thing Craig are you staying in town for long?"  
"Well now that I know I have family here I might come back after my tour is over but no I should be gone in about two days."

"On tour so you must be a musician."  
"Yes sir Well you must get that from your aunt Blair."

"So can I meet my aunt too?"  
"Sure in fact I'll even let you meet both of them."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Starr, that strikingly beautiful girl, was my cousin? This was a very awkward situation not only do I have a cousin I never knew about who just so happens to be one of my fans but after I met her I quickly became one of hers. I would admit this to no one but myself but I had a crush on my cousin. God that is _so_ messed up. However I suppose with her having a kid, my second cousin I guess, I figured I didn't have anything to worry about but boy was I wrong…

I couldn't help but wonder how Starr would take this and as I walked in the door with Uncle Todd the first person I saw was her. She looked so beautiful and I couldn't help but stare however I quickly remembered that she was my cousin and shook it off.

"Starr this is-"  
"Craig," she said before her dad, my Uncle, could finish. I had to keep reminding myself that we were related or who knows what I would end up doing. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well apparently we're cousins."  
"Oh my God Craig Manning is my cousin?"

"Yeah I guess so."  
"Oh I cannot _wait _to tell everyone that I'm related to Craig Manning!"

If Starr felt anything but star struck before it was certainly gone now. Normally I would be upset by such a pretty fan changing her mind but being that Starr was my cousin it was probably for the better.

"So I guess you two have already met?"  
"Yes, today actually."  
"I see well on to the rest of them then. Jack, Blare, Sam come here."

As everyone walked into the room I started to worry, he had mentioned a Danni earlier if this Danni wasn't here that meant I had to go somewhere else to meet my other aunt and cousin.

"Alright Todd what's going on," a woman, my aunt I'm assuming, asked.

"Well Blare this is my nephew, Craig."  
"Then how come we've never met him before," the smallest child asked.

"Well Sam things in our family are complicated but this is your cousin Craig; Jack are you going to say anything?"  
"Why should I? I just got a new cousin, _big deal_."  
"Well it's nice to meet you too Jack," I said back just as sarcastic as he had been.

I'll admit it was immature of me to stoop to his level but I needed to break the tension that coated the room like a layer of heavy fog. We had dinner over at Aunt Blare's and then went to meet my other Aunt and cousin.

I still had my mind stuck on Starr when we walked into the door where I guess my other Aunt and cousin were standing. I guess Uncle Todd already had them prepared.

"Hi I'm Danni and you're Craig Manning oh my God dad why didn't you tell me that Craig Manning was coming over?"  
"Well I wasn't sure if you knew him yet, did you meet her too?"  
"No."  
"Oh I see so you are a famous musician?"  
"Yes sir."

Danni was pretty but no match for Starr's radiant beauty plus I had sort of felt a connection with Starr when I met her which id never felt for anyone else before. My God I was in love with my cousin.


End file.
